Goblet Of Fire Part Two
by Mimery Shaxx
Summary: Second part to the fic.


Mimery and Aria both stood up and thanked Mrs.Weasley for the breakfast. As Aria turned around, she then met Ron, face to face. "Uhm, hello." She said to the red headed boy who's eyes gazed upon her lip ring and then they shot over towards Mimery. He looked back at Aria.

"Hello." He said faintly and then passed her and looked at Percy. He then wrose his right hand and pointed at Mimery who now crossed the kitchen to stand by her friend. "Percy, isn't that the girl you've been talking about all summer?" He asked. George and Fred smiled and chuckled a little. Percy, who had ran out of words now, stood up and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

"Embarassed." The twins said in unison and ran off upstairs as well to get dressed. Harry looked toward Ron, with the questionable look upon his face that said _'Who are they?'_ and for a hint he nodded towards Aria and Mimery who were now walking into the living room. Ron gave a shrug to Harry as they sat down at the table and scarfed down breakfast so they were not too late to get dressed and leave.

---------------------

It had been a few minutes into their trip in the forest, George, Fred, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Mimery and Aria. A question then popped up as to where they were going, the answer for Mimery and Aria was a bit hard to make out so they just stuck with a suprise as to what it was.

Along the way, they met the Diggerys and finally stopped at their destination which was on top of a hill.

"A boot?" Mimery and Aria looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"A portkey." Said George as everyone grabbed onto the leather torn, miner's boot with a single hand as they then spun off into a ripple of nothingness.

"Let go!" Yelled Mr.Weasley and they did what was told. Landing onto a cushion of grass on a hill top, Mimery and Aria stood up and looked out to see a meadow filled with tents and people scurieing about. George and Fred walked by them with smiles and a wink. Aria and Mimery smiled back and followed them into the sea of people. Now, apparently they were going to meet up with the Diggerys later which they were okay with and followed Mr.Weasley to a small tent that seemed like it could barely hold this number of people. But arriving inside, it was roomy and colorful, like a small cottage or something close to it.

"So, we are to wait until the match starts, here?" Ginny asked, as she and Hermione rushed into the bedroom and started a pillow fight.

"Yep, Ron, get out of the kitchen everyone is hungry!" Mr.Weasley yelled, making his way around the furniture.

"Yeah, get out of the kitchen Ron!" The twins repeated.

"Fred, George, feet off the table." Mr.Weasley said.

"Feet off the table!" The twins laughed, removing their feet for only a few seconds and then setting them back up on the small round table. Mimery and Aria sat down on the couch and looked around and then pulled out small books from their bags. Aria's book was a deep shade of red with a golden windmill on the front and a black design as if it has been dropped in a puddle of mud. Mimery's book was black and had a red rose on the front that dropped a pedal. It repeated this action over and over again, slowly. Although, it was clear Aria's eyes were focused on her book, Mimery was looking around at the shadows that passed the tent. Her eyes always covered by her bangs.

Interested and bored with themselves, the Weasley twins stood up and walked over to the two young girls sitting on the red couch. "What are you two doing?" Asked George.

"Reading." The two said in unison and turned a page in each of their books.

"Reading what?" Fred asked, moving close to Aria so that he could look at what she was reading.

"Family spells, curses, charms, stuff like that." Aria answered. The twins looked at each other and took the books, holding them in the air so that neither Mimery nor Aria could reach them.

"How about a trade?" Asked George. .

"Yeah, whatever you want, just give it back." Mimery said, reaching as high as she could to the book, just a few inches away.

"Whatever?" The twins looked at each, knowing they both had the same ideas.


End file.
